With networks such as the Internet gaining tremendous popularity, and with the vast multitude of pages and/or other documents and/or other media content becoming available to users via the World Wide Web (web), it has become desirable for some web page publishers and/or other entities related to the web to implement application execution environments to allow users to run applications via the entity's web site, and to entice users to visit the sites. Such application execution environments may comprise “stand alone” environments, with the web page publisher performing page assembly as well as performing back-end integration with data storage, social information, etc.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and structural and/or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate the discussion of the drawings and are not intended to restrict the application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken in a limiting sense and the scope of claimed subject matter defined by the appended claims and their equivalents.